La forma de los colores
by I'm Kira Kurosawa
Summary: Se supone que cuando uno es niño, aprende a identificar a sus personas de afecto con algo especial, Asahi los identificaba por los colores. El rosa era para las personas cálidas, el rojo era para las apasionadas, y etc. Pero nunca había tenido un color propio que lo identificara, hasta que conoció a Yu. Un perfecto sol amarillo que irradiaba luz. /Dedicado a Almendra por su cumple


**Pareja: Asahi Azumane y Yu Nishinoya.**

 **Frase: "Si sonríen mientras se miran, y no tienen qué decir ni una palabra. Es amor".**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen. El one-shot esta hecho especialmente para Almendra por su cumpleaños, espero te guste y disculpa la tardanza. Lo hice con mucho amor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se supone que cuando uno es pequeño se enteró de que otra cosa era asociándosela a algo de hecho, y eso hacía Azumane. Asociaba los colores con las personas; como su mamá, que era el rosa -por su calidez y amor-, o su papá, que era azul -por ser valiente y protector _-_ . Todas las personas tienen un color y un significado, y él amaba las diferencias porque las primeras a su forma. Alguien que no encontró un color adecuado era a sí mismo. Al menos no lo había hecho en su niñez.

Cuando comenzó a crecer, se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que las personas no asociaban a los demás como él hacía, o que él rebasaba la altura del promedio de sus compañeros, o que era muy pequeño para el aspecto que daba a los demás. Eso no le molestaba en absoluto, hasta que los rumores comenzaba a correr, y empezaba a hacer un trabajo. Los demás chicos decían que era muy alto para su edad y que para ser tan grande podía ser un poco cobarde, pero las personas que en verdad sabían que era un niño pequeño y seguro, así que le aconsejaron que podía aprovechar su altura y demostrar su fuerza en algún deporte, y el elegió el voleibol. Y lo amó. Desde el primer momento en que pisó una cancha y pudo saltar para rematar se sintió diferente, lleno de energía y fuerza; se sintió seguro y alguien especial.

Ir a la preparatoria Karasuno había sido su decisión, porque admiraba la motivación que movía a los cuervos y quería ser invencible como ellos. También había escuchado los rumores del gran entrenador de Ukai y su regreso, se había decepcionado un poco por el retiro del último momento del entrenador y la desconcertaba la actitud de los integrantes del equipo, pero sentía la motivación de crecer y mejorar sus habilidades. Había conocido a chicos que tenían la misma motivación que él y que eran muy habilidosos, que habían empezado a atarse por cuenta propia y que tenían un momento difícil, donde todos sus _senpais_ estaba acostumbrado a la derrota y lo veían como algo normal aun cuando él creía que podían mejorar. Cuando llegaron a su segundo año y no quedaban casi ninguno de sus antecesores, el espíritu del equipo creció y fortalecieron sus habilidades. Había chicos que estaban bien, tenían chicos que presentaban la prueba para ser bloqueadores, otros que presentaban el otro lado, otro que quería ser atacante lateral, y el experto en defensa, el líbero. Ser libero no era algo que les gustaba a muchos chicos porque se enviaban limitados en la cancha, pero el día de ese día había llegado envuelto en una aureola amarilla, brillando como el sol de un día de playa, tan chispeante y enérgico que pensó habérselo imaginado

El líbero llego haciendo ruido y se había parado en medio de la cancha con la seguridad desbordando de sus poros.

 _-Mi nombre es Nishinoya Yu, encantado de conocerlos. -Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de pararse con firmeza y se señaló a sí mismo. La sonrisa que tenía se ensancho-. Yo seré el nuevo libero, mientras ustedes sigan rematando por los aires, yo me aseguro de cubrir sus espaldas._

 _Y lo había deslumbrado por completo. El chico era bajito a comparación de él, se veía inocente pero denotaba la seguridad que su propia timidez ocultaba, hablaba con todo el mundo y le agradaba a cualquiera. La fuerza y la convicción que a él le faltaba. Sin embargo, aun cuando sabía que Nishinoya y el no cuadraban como un combo, no supo por qué o cómo fue pero que había llamado la atención del chico bajito, ya que este le pedía o hacía la vida juntos o salía a comer el almuerzo juntos._

 _-Oye, Nishinoya._

 _El chico lo volteo a ver con curiosidad. La boca llena de comida y estaba manchada en las mejillas con granos de arroz, pero le miraba con atención._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Asahi-san? -El chico golpeó su pecho cuando trabó lo que tenía en la boca._

 _-¿Me puedes decir por qué siempre me buscas a mí para comer o practicar? -Designo la mirada del chico más bajito y se rasco la barbilla con nerviosismo-. No es que me moleste ni nada, pero creo que Suga o Daichi son más divertidos que yo._

 _-Me disgusta que te autocritiques tan duramente Asahi-san, ¡sé lo buen tío que eres! -Le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro, haciendo que el más alto se balanceara. Nishinoya rio divertido-. Creo que Suga-san es un tipo genial, me refiero a que sus colocaciones son muy buenas y siempre mantiene la calma, y Daichi-san es un tipo confiable, es decir, ¡no ha visto cómo lo recibo! ¡Es una pasada! -exclamo con admiración- Aunque cuando se enoja con un miedo terrible -ñadió pensativo._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-Eres un buen as. -Asahi abrió con sorpresa los ojos y volteo a ver a Nishinoya-. Suga-san puede ser el mejor colocador, y Daichi-san el mejor capitán del mundo, pero hay algo en lo que tú y tú somos iguales._

 _-¿Iguales? -Ladeo un poco la cabeza como gesto de confusión y miro directamente a Nishinoya, para que lo explicara mejor lo que haya dicho._

 _-Siempre sonríes y les das ánimos a los demás, los que se aseguran que no importan los puntos nos anoten porque tú te aseguraras de todo. -Sonrió-. Creo que es genial que hagas eso, aun cuando no estas cien por ciento seguro de poder cumplir con ello._

 _-Hizo sonar tan genial, cuando no soy realmente realmente Nishinoya. -Sonrió de medio lado, entre avergonzado y decepcionado de no ser cual cual como decía-. Todos confían en mí para rematar en los momentos cruciales, pero lo cierto es que me gusta padecer fallar. -Alzó la mirada al cielo, tratando de despejar sus ideas-. Hay muros más grandes que mi propia fuerza._

 _-Eres tan grande y con una apariencia salvaje, no sé cómo puedes ser tan cobarde-rio divertido._

 _-Que cruel-sonrió._

 _-Ya. -Agito la mano, tratándole de restarle importancia al asunto-. No importa cuántos muros se interpongan en tu camino-Asahi miro a Nishinoya-, no importa mucho veces te detengan, siempre estarás detrás de ti salvando tu espalda. Cuenta conmigo. -Alzó su mano hecha un puño y la puso a la vista de Asahi, esperando que este le chocara del mismo modo-. Siempre hay contar conmigo, Asahi-San._

 _-Entonces cuento contigo, Nishinoya. -Chocó su propio puño y sonrió con seguridad, depositando toda su confianza en ese chico._

 _Y entonces, antes de lo que esperaba, su fuerza fue frenada con un solo golpe. En el último partido de segundo año, que había tocado de la semana anterior, que había escuchado era la poseedora de una de las defensas más formidables de ese año, gracias a un par de chicos de primero, y no había agrandado tanto aquel chisme, hasta que los tuve cara a cara y pararon de manera implacable todos sus remates. No importaba cuántas veces pedía el balón, no importaba cuanta fuerza aplicaba, no importaba cuantos balones salvaba Nishinoya, no importaba cuantas ganas tenia de no fallar a sus amigos; fallas cada colocación y cada remate. Entonces, dejo de intentarlo, porque si alguien como él no puede hacerlo, ¿Qué creería que los demás podrían? ¿Cómo podría importarme en el futuro el hecho de que ya había ganado los del Datekou? ¿Cómo puedo seguir pidiendo a sus amigos que confiaran en él, cuándo ni siquiera él hacerlo?_

 _-Te rendiste-susurro Nishinoya entre dientes, con los puños apretados a sus costados._

 _-No hay nada que pueda hacer contra ellos, no hay nada que tenga la mejor defensa, trato de oírse indiferente, pero la vergüenza no le dejaba ver a la cara a sus compañeros. Habían regresado a la escuela después del partido, tenían los ánimos por los suelos, y aún así estaban en el gimnasio tratando de hacer una reunión antes de que todos se asea a casa. Sus compañeros compañeros solo observaban el arranque de rabia del que era víctima el líbero._

 _-Al diablo su defensa. ¿Cómo pudiste rendirte? -exclamo exaltado_

 _-No pudemos celebrarles, ellos fueron más fuertes-susurro con desánimo._

 _-Cállate, ¡pensé que confiabas en mí! -acusó entre dientes. Asahi no quería ver a nadie a la cara, pero por qué motivo levanto la mirada y siente el peso del mundo en su pecho al ver la cara de la decepción de Nishinoya._

 _-Y lo hago, solo que esto no lo podías haber manejado ni siquiera tú, Nishinoya. - "No es eso lo que piensas, deja de decir esas tonterías", se recrimino así mismo._

 _-Que te calles he dicho! -Agarró con fuerza las solapadas del chándal deportivo del más alto. Nishinoya estaba parado en puntas y enfurruñado, pero podía soportar su impotencia transpirar por los poros. ¿Cómo puedes rendirte de esa manera tan egoísta con un pase que con mucho esfuerzo de salvar?_

 _-Ya no volveré a jugar._

 _Yu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el soltó en chándal, dio un paso lejos del más alto, producto de la impresión._

 _-¿What? -pregunto inseguro._

 _-Ya no necesito esto, no es divertido si no puedo ganar. -El más alto se maldijo al momento de soltar esas palabras._

 _-Pues bien, si así lo quieres. - "No es así, no dejes que me rinda, Noya". Sintió la culpa y la impotencia carcomiéndole el alma, pero al momento de dejar el gimnasio decidió nunca voltear para atrás hasta que tenía listo el poder soportar la mirada triste del chico lleno de luz._

Había pasado un tiempo después de la gran discusión para que la cuenta de la única opinión que le importaba, era la de Yu, y había pasado solo algunos meses hasta que ambos tocaban el mismo lado de la cancha otra vez. Si no hubiera sido por las palabras de Hinata y Kageyama, no hubiera tenido el valor de pararse a un lado de sus compañeros, y no hubiese disfrutado el nuevo de las sonrisas brillantes de Nishinoya Yu. En la actualidad, cuando ambos estaban solos en algunos años de terminar la carrera en la universidad, se preguntaba si había pasado algún tiempo en ese momento. alguien menos cobarde que él.

Quizás no se hubiesen ido a vivir a Tokio juntos, mientras estudiaban sus carreras en diferentes idiomas; quizás no se hubiesen comido la boca por primera vez después de un día largo en el club. Probablemente, en el futuro, alguien admitido en voz alta que estaba profundamente enamorado de ese chico lleno de luz, energía y vida. Y definitivamente, no estarían esperando a Hinata ya su novio en ese momento o no serían buenos amigos aún en ese entonces de las antiguas rivales del Nekoma, o del Aoba o de otra cosa preparatoria a la que sí hubiesen enfrentado. Hubiesen sido muchas probabilidades negativas si ellos no hubiesen encontrado el nuevo.

-Oye, Asahi-san. ¿Por qué estás muy pensativo? -El castaño parpadeo, un tanto desconcertado. Una fina capa de nieve había caído en la ciudad, anunciando la llegada del invierno; había luces de colores iluminando las calles y escaparates llenos de adornos coloridos, todas las personas estaban vestidas con bufandas acolchadas y abrigos calentitos. Se puede escuchar la risa de los niños que gritan a sus padres para llamar su atención y estos les compraran uno que otro chuche por ahí-. ¿Te has resfriado, verdad? Por eso no me prestas atención. -El más alto sonrió con cariño. Nishinoya no había cambiado, aún cuando tenía veinte años de edad, todavía estaba molesto y siempre exigía toda su atención.

-Estaba acordándome de algunas cosas, disculpa si te preste atención. -Acaricio con ternura la mejilla del chico, quien al sentir su toque empezó a restregar su cara con mimo.

-¿Y qué pensabas? -Sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad.

-En que si no hubiera sido por Hinata y Kageyama, no me habías unido al equipo de nuevo.

Yu frunció el ceño, un tanto pensativo.

-Yo hubiera ido por ti -aseguró.

-No-hubiste sido lo mismo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué? No digas que no fuéramos buenos -se apresuró a decir-, pero gracias a ellos nos volvieron más fuertes, y nuestra determinación creció.

-Les agradeceré cuando se casen entonces. -Su sonrisa brilló de nuevo-. Solo esperaré para el partido de la Sub-21.

-Tú también iras-le recordó, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pero el trabajo y la vida sentimental no se mezcla, Asahi-san-aclaro con tono sabio, como si fuera lo suficiente maduro como para creerse aquello.

-Tu siempre querías que los escaparamos de los entrenamientos de primero de la universidad-recriminó.

-Eso no cuenta, sé que tú también lo deseasbas-dijo con convencimiento.

-Claro que sí, como tú digas. -Nishinoya entrelazó sus dedos y comenzó a caminar entre la gente de Tokio, tratando de pararse en puntas y buscando con la mirada de otro cabello de estrafalario.

-Espero que Hinata y los del Nekoma no se quejan, porque yo estoy muriendo de hambre-soltó las palabras con el descuido, distraído.

-Ya te dije que ya no son del Nekoma -recriminó-. Kuroo-san y Kozume-kun son universitarios iguales que nosotros.

-No importa -se encogió de hombros-, para mí siempre serán del Nekoma. -Volteó un vistazo por un momento, antes de regresar a la vista a la gran multitud-. Es lo que me queda del Karasuno, y es lo que me queda para recordar cómo empezó todo. -Apretó el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas, y Asahi lo entendió. _"Porque ahí te conocimos a ti, porque ganamos y perdimos juntos, porque nos perdimos y nos encontramos, porque nos amas por primera vez en esos tiempos"_ . Le regreso el apretón.

-Yo también te amo, Yu. -Nishinoya se espera congelar en el aire, y con lentitud giro en cabeza para mirarlo. Las mejillas cinceladas con rubor, su boca estaba entreabierta, su respiración era un poco trabajosa, y su sonrisa había sido momentáneamente borrada de sus labios, pero su mirada brillaba más que nada. Dejo de intentar estirar el cuello y se acercó a él. Una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios antes de agarrar las solapas de su abrigo y jalarlo hasta llegar a su altura. Acaricio su cabello largo y lo miro directo a los ojos mientras frotaba con mimo sus narices-. Siempre serás mi color favorito-susurro antes de que el menor junte sus labios en un casto beso.

-Sigues siendo un gigante rollito de azúcar-sonrió entre beso y beso, antes de atraerlo por la nuca y profundizar más en su boca-, y no sabes cuánto me encanta.

Y Asahi pensó que tenía suerte de estar ahí con esa persona. Quizás sean solo una pequeña mota en el universo vasto, pero en ese momento esa era su lugar favorito, con ese novio que poseía la energía infinita, parados en el medio de la calle de una calle transitada, la boca, con el pensamiento de que era afortunado de tener la vida que tenia y que tenía que elegir el color perfecto para él, que lo definía, donde elegiría el amarillo, que representaba a la chispa, la alegría, la energía y las ganas de superar , representaba la motivación y la fuerza de voluntad, representaba a Nishinoya Yu. Y era la forma perfecta para representar el color, lo que más amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bueno aquí estoy pasando por la vida, haciendo todo y nada: V_**

 ** _Se me ocurrió que una vez fue por el motivo del cumpleaños de mi querida Almendra, estoy súper atrasada y no sabía cómo iba a terminar porque nunca escribió nada de este barco, pero espero que lo lea y te guste Almendrita, que lo él hecho con mucho cariño._**

 ** _También le agradezco a mis betas Petrel, Mar y Xavi, me han aguantado con mis fics apestosos, y de nuevo pido disculpa por subir esto hasta ahora, QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS ALMENDRA Y QUE VIVAS LA VIDA LOCA: V_**

 ** _Se sugiere que la historia es Fluff pero bueno._**


End file.
